


Qual der Liebe

by Melian12



Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [6]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Bayreuth, Deutsch | German, Eargasm, Emotional Porn, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Music, Operas, Parsifal - Freeform, Public Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Es ist die Uraufführung vonParsifalin BayreuthLudwig hat Richard wegen der Premierevorbereitungen tagelang nicht gesehenJetzt steht Richard im Orchestergraben und dirigiert, und Ludwig sitzt im Theater und wünscht sich nichts als ein bisschen Liebe und Zuneigung. Und dann hat Richards Musik auch noch diese ergreifende Wirkung auf ihn





	Qual der Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> tut mir leid, vielleicht ein bisschen viel _Parsifal_ xD ich gelobe Besserung
> 
> ich weiß nicht, ob Ludwig tatsächlich bei der Premiere anwesend war, die Aufführung des Vorspiels nur für ihn zwei Jahre früher (zu der es eben auch einen One-shot gibt [[Vorspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398666)]) ist aber Tatsache, soweit ich informiert bin

_Bayreuth, 1882_

Premieren waren immer anstrengend. Das war vor Rheingold so gewesen, und vor der Walküre, und damals waren Richards Meisterwerke wenigstens noch in München aufgeführt worden. Jetzt weilte Richard tage- und wochenlang in Bayreuth, und so sehr Ludwig ihm seine Festspiele auf dem Grünen Hügel auch gönnte, es war doch schade, dass er seinen Geliebten kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Er hätte das Festspielhaus ja lieber in den Isar-Auen gesehen, doch Richard hatte auf Bayreuth bestanden, also war es Bayreuth geworden. Mit allen Unannehmlichkeiten, die damit einher gingen.

Aber heute hatte das endlich ein Ende. Heute, am 26.07.1882 wurde Richards _Parsifal_ endlich uraufgeführt, in Bayreuth, wie Richard es gewünscht hatte; nirgendwo sonst sollte dieses Bühnenweihfestspiel gespielt werden.

Aufgeregt betrat Ludwig an diesem Abend das Festspielhaus. Man hatte ihm als König die ersten drei Reihen reserviert, damit das alles seinen Anstand hatte, in einem Theater ohne Logen. Ludwig hatte sich extra ein Nackenkissen und eine kuschelige Rheumadecke mitgenommen, denn sein Richard war ja nicht da, um ihn im Arm zu halten. Er würde heute Abend im Orchestergraben stehen und seinen _Parsifal_ selbst dirigieren. Es gab schließlich niemanden, der es besser gekonnt hätte. Richard war ein Genie, ein Meister seines Faches, niemand konnte so geniale Musik schreiben, so emotional und gefühlvoll, wie er. Ludwig bewunderte ihn dafür.

Er war ja schon so gespannt, wie sich alles, was er bisher vom _Parsifal_ gehört oder gelesen hatte, in das Gesamtkunstwerk einfügen würde. Vor zwei Jahren hatte Richard ihm eine Sonderaufführung des Vorspiels zum Geburtstag geschenkt – und das war nicht das einzige atemberaubende Vorspiel an diesem Abend gewesen… Noch immer musste Ludwig lächeln, als er jetzt daran zurückdachte. Ja, mit Richard hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt. Dass sie sich gefunden hatten…

Schließlich verstummte das Getuschel im Raum, der Dirigent betrat den Orchestergraben – sein Richard, in schickem schwarzen Anzug – verbeugte sich, was man unter der Schallblende kaum sehen konnte, und wandte sich dann dem Orchester zu. Genießerisch lehnet Ludwig sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Als die bereits recht vertrauten Klänge des Vorspiels zum Ersten Akt durch den Saal schwebten, merkte er, wie ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und die Unterarme prickelte. Der einzige Mensch, der diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte, war Richard. Entweder mit seinen sanften Berührungen an genau den richtigen Stellen seines Körpers… oder eben, wie jetzt gerade, mit seiner Musik.

Ludwig seufzte leise. Heute Abend, nach der Premiere, hätte er Richard endlich wieder für sich, und sein Bett wäre endlich nicht mehr so leer. Nur noch wenige Stunden, in denen er sich ganz auf Richards wundervolle Musik konzentrieren konnte…

Diese Musik, das musste Ludwig zugeben, war beinahe ebenso erregend für ihn wie ihr Komponist. Mit einem verhaltenen Seufzen kuschelte er sich noch ein wenig tiefer unter seine Rheumadecke, wünschte sich, dass die angenehme Wärme von Richards Körper neben ihm käme, und genoss die Musik, die ihm wenn schon nicht den Körper, dann doch wenigstens die Seele wärmte.

Gurnemanz erzählte die Geschichte von Klingsor, Parsifal erschoss den Schwan, Kundry erzählte ihm vom Tod seiner Mutter, dann kam Amfortas vom Bad zurück und Gurnemanz führte Parsifal zum heiligen Liebesmahl der Gralsritter.

Die Landschaft auf der Bühne begann, sich zu verwandeln, die Musik schwoll an, wurde lauter, mächtiger – und dann fiel Ludwig mit Schrecken auf, dass er erregt war. Und zwar nicht nur ein wenig, ein Prickeln in den Lenden und ein Ziehen im Unterleib, nein. Das Kribbeln im Bauch war so stark wie es immer war, wenn Richard ihn berührte, sein Penis war steif und drängte ungeduldig und verlangend gegen den Stoff seiner Hose.

Ludwig schluckte trocken. Da hatte er einmal knapp zwei Wochen lang nicht mit Richard geschlafen, und schon erging es ihm wie einem unreifen Jungen – und das nur, weil er Richards Musik hörte, und sich seinen Geliebten dazu vorstellte, wie der voller Enthusiasmus unten im Graben das Orchester dirigierte…

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis zur Pause, das wusste Ludwig, und er wusste auch, dass er in diesem Zustand unmöglich nach draußen auf den Flur treten konnte. Aber hier sitzen bleiben konnte er auch nicht, das gehörte sich nicht…

Was sich auch nicht gehörte, war, sich selbst zu berühren, und schon gleich gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit – oder gar im Theater. Aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Es war ja nicht nur Richards lange Abwesenheit, die sich bemerkbar machte, sondern auch die überwältigenden Klänge des Orchesters, Richards überragende, tongewaltige Komposition, die ihn erregte…

Ludwig atmete tief durch, dann tastete er unter seiner Rheumadecke vorsichtig nach dem Knopf seiner Hose. Er war in seinem Leben noch nie so froh gewesen, diese Decke dabeizuhaben, die ihn jetzt auch bei einem zufälligen Blick vor der größten Peinlichkeit bewahren würde. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch bemühen, leise zu sein…

Als er seine Finger endlich um seinen bereits harten Penis schloss, musste er sich auf die Lippen beißen, um ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Tief atmete er ein und aus, versuchte, zumindest halbwegs die Kontrolle zu behalten, während seine Hand sich so schnell wie möglich an seiner Erektion auf und ab fuhr. Es war nicht so gut wie Geschlechtsverkehr, schon gar nicht mit Richard… aber auf der anderen Seite war es das erste Mal, dass er sich zu Richards Musik befriedigte, und das gab ihm ein ganz neues Hochgefühl, das er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er emotional anfällig für Richards Musik war… aber so…

Er atmete immer schneller, und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, ruhig zu bleiben und keine verräterischen Geräusche von sich zu geben. Hinter ihm waren zwar zwei Reihen frei, aber trotzdem… eigentlich war das hier ein absolutes Tabu. Aber jetzt war es auch schon zu spät. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht Erleichterung verschaffte, würde er mit Sicherheit mit einer Beule in der Hose in die Pause gehen. Und das war mindestens ebenso erniedrigend, wie hier erwischt zu werden…

Die Musik verklang, sekundenlang waren nur noch Glockenklänge zu hören, und Ludwig hielt den Atem an, so gut er eben konnte. Also, nicht besonders gut. Aber er versuchte wenigstens, langsamer zu atmen, während seine Hand weiter die tropfende Spitze seiner Erektion stimulierte. Er war so kurz davor… aber er durfte schließlich nicht auffallen.

Zu seinem Glück dauerte diese relative Stille nicht besonders lange, wenn sie sich in seinem Zustand doch schier endlos anfühlte. Bald ließen sich die Streicher und Gurnemanz wieder vernehmen, es wurde laut im Orchestergraben, und als die Glocken mit den Pauken ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, kam auch Ludwig, mit einem leisen Stöhnen, das er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, das aber zum Glück im Klangteppich des Musikdramas unterging. Geistesgegenwärtig versuchte er, wenigstens seine Hose sauber zu halten. Ganz schaffte er das natürlich nicht, wenn sich das meiste auch auf seine Rheumadecke ergoss, konnte er doch nicht verhindern, dass ein paar Tropfen Sperma auf seine Hose gelangten. Aber es kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment herzlich wenig.

Erschöpft legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete so leise er konnte, und gleichzeitig so tief wie möglich, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Erst, als sich Titurels Stimme aus dem Nichts erhob, wurde ihm langsam wieder ganz bewusst, wo er sich befand und was er gerade getan hatte. Und so sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte sich nicht wirklich schlecht fühlen deswegen. Es war nicht nur der Gedanke an Richard gewesen, der ihn so schnell hatte kommen lassen, sondern vor allem die von ihm komponierte Musik, die ihn so erregt hatte. Ludwig wusste schon lange, dass Richards Kompositionen manchmal eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatten, aber heute hatte er sich seinem Verlangen zum ersten Mal wirklich hingegeben, und es hatte sich großartig und befreiend angefühlt…

Ludwig ging mit einem Lächeln in die Pause. Dass er seine Rheumadecke dringend waschen musste, störte ihn ebenso wenig wie die Flecken auf seiner Hose, die zwar kaum sichtbar, aber dennoch da waren. Es war wie ein Rausch, in dem er noch immer gefangen war. Der Rausch der Musik, die ihn ergriffen hatte, und die ihn sogar über seine Trennung  von Richard hinwegtrösten konnte.

Erst, als er sich für den zweiten Akt wieder auf seinen Platz begab, wurde Ludwig klar, dass dort vorne ja Richard stand, und dass sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten. Er vermisste ihn doch so schrecklich!

Als Parsifal im zweiten Akt von der „Qual der Liebe“ sang, konnte das wohl niemand besser nachvollziehen als Ludwig. Und als der dritte Akt schließlich mit „Erlösung dem Erlöser“ endete, da fühlte auch er sich erlöst. Und das, obwohl er die letzten vier Stunden wirklich genossen hatte. Er applaudierte kurz, der Höflichkeit halber, und eilte dann nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Saal. Endlich konnte er dieses Festspielhaus verlassen, endlich konnte er sich eine andere Hose anziehen, und endlich hatte sein Geliebter wieder Zeit für ihn.

Endlich, endlich würde er seinen Richard wieder in die Arme schließen können.


End file.
